Blindfolds can be fun
by mabelreid
Summary: AU Two part Maeve shows Reid how blindfolds can be fun.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n this is my take on how Maeve might have made blindfolds fun for Reid if she had lived. It's AU because I hate that they killed her off._ **

He wasn't quite sure he liked this scenario. Surrendering all of his control over to another person, even if it was Maeve, frightened him. He twisted his head a little and the silky cloth that encircled his head and held his eyes shut, whispered over the fabric of his pillow. He tried not to panic, but it struck like a fist to his face and sent his heart into overdrive. It was too much like being in that room again with Diane holding Maeve captive.

"Relax," Maeve whispered in his ear before taking his hand and snapping on one end of his handcuffs.

He'd gulped in air stained with cinnamon and sandalwood from the candles she'd lit before getting down to the business of handcuffing him to the headboard of their bed.

"I promised I'd make blindfold fun again, and I intend to keep that promise."

Skin, warm and soft, touched his bare chest and shivers replaced the panic that iced his blood. The warmth slid down all the way to the waistband of his slacks.

"Maeve…"

"Shh, just use your imagination."

Therein lay his dilemma. He wanted to see her blue-green eyes, and touch the silken texture of her hair. His mouth ached for the taste of her lips. He yanked on the handcuffs and heard her throaty, sexy little laugh.

"If you want out of the cuffs, all you have to do is say the word."

Funny, he suddenly couldn't remember the safe word they'd agreed upon. His doubts began to sink under the billowy weight of his desire for her. He shivered pleasantly when she straddled him and put her hands on his shoulders. He felt goose bumps jump out on his arms and something else begin to stir to attention.

"Please…"

She chuckled at the plea in his voice. Her weight shifted and it was his turn to laugh when her hair dragged across his chest.

"Oh," she said with fake concern. "I forgot you're ticklish."

"No, you didn't," he gasped.

She giggled. "No, I didn't forget."

"Stop teasing me."

She dragged her fingernails down his chest. He gasped when they scraped over his hard, erect nipples. Pleasure like hot steam shot into his gut and groin. His erection strained against the confines of his zipper.

"Maeve, please…"

He felt the heat of her mouth just before their lips met. His mouth opened for her as soon as their lips touched, but she didn't take his offered tongue. Instead, she broke the kiss and ignored his moan of protest. She kissed along the line of his jaw, to his neck and down his torso to the waistband of his pants.

"Can you see me yet, Spencer?"

"Yes,' he breathed.

He could see her in his head as she took his zipper between her teeth and dragged it down past his hard length. His penis jumped and he cried out when she licked him through his briefs. She dragged her tongue up to the straining tip of him and he mewed like a startled cat.

"Maeve, I can't hold on."

"Oh, I think you will," she breathed. "After all, I'm wearing too many clothes. Why don't you imagine me taking off my blouse? I just opened the first button."

He clamped down hard and tried to walk the line between arousal and holding out until the right moment. Pleasure swamped his good sense though and he yanked again on the cuffs. He had to touch her.

"Oh no, keep your mind on the task at hand," she said. "I've opened three buttons. You can see the edges of my bra. What color is it, Spencer?"

"White," he breathed.

"No," she shook one finger at him as if he could see it. "You can do better than that. I know what you like."

"Red," he groaned.

She tossed her shirt away and reached around to unhook her lacy bra. "You're taking it off," he said. "I can see your breasts."

She stared at him for a moment. "Are you sure you can't see through that thing?"

"No, I heard you toss away your shirt."

"Very good, Dr. Reid."

"I want to touch you," he licked his lips and she laughed.

"Not yet."

She lay over him and touched her mouth to his lips for the briefest of moments. Her hardened nipples skimmed over his chest and that was what nearly undid him. "I can't hold out much longer," he begged.

"Relax," she purred.

He whimpered when her weight moved off him. "Don't go."

"Concentrate, Spencer. What do you see?"

He bore down and tried to see her pulling her zipper down. He even imagined that he could hear the soft sigh of the fabric as she pushed them to the floor. "What are you wearing?"

She giggled. "What do you think?"

"The briefs," he gasped out.

"Yes, the matching red, lace briefs you like so much. I'm almost sorry you can't take them off like you did last week."

"Maeve…"

His hips thrust upward and he yanked impatiently on the handcuffs.

"Oh dear, I think I'll have to take them off. They are a bit wet."

He sucked in a breath and forced his mind to concentrate on the sound of her voice. He could pretend they were just talking on the phone. If she didn't touch him again, he might be able to force his body into some sort of calm.

"W-why are t-they w-wet?"

She giggled and straddled him again. "You're a smart man, Dr. Spencer Reid. I think you can figure it out on your own."

Her hands slid slowly up his torso to his shoulders. He shivered and bucked his hips.

"Talk to me," he said hoarsely.

"What do you want me to say?"

Her fingers, warm and soft, squeezed his biceps. They trailed lightly up to his hands. She clasped them and tangled their fingers together.

"Tell me what you said the first time we…"

"The first time?"

"You remember."

She kissed the middle of his forehead. He sighed and his body finally relaxed beneath her warmth.

"Yes, I remember," Maeve, said.

"Tell me again."

"The beginning of love is to let those we love be perfectly themselves, and not to twist them to fit our own image. Otherwise, we love only the reflection of ourselves we find in them."

"Thank you," he said as she nuzzled his neck. "For letting me be myself."

She trailed her hands to his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him. His mouth parted and she swallowed his gasp as she finally merged her body to his and began a slow dance that carried him away from the darkness he faced every day to the endless, brilliant light of her love.

She peaked first, which surprised him because he hung for so long on the edge of pleasure. She fell flush on his body and lazily licked one of his nipples as he exploded inside of her and sobbed out her name like a blessing.

"Maeve," he breathed when he could remember how to form words.

"What?"

"That was fun,"

She laughed, shifted and he heard the clink of the handcuff keys on the table next to the bed. She removed the cuffs and the blindfold. He blinked at the sudden assault of candlelight on his eyes. She cupped his face with her hands and smiled down at him.

"I told you I'd make blindfolds fun again."

He flipped her over on her back and ravaged her mouth until she whimpered in pleasure. "Thank you," he said after a long moment.

"You're welcome."

He rolled to his back and pulled her to his chest. "I love you, Maeve. I could never live without you. Don't ever go away."

"I'm not going away. I love you too, Spencer Reid. You're stuck with me."

He stroked her hair and breathed in the smell of her like ambrosia to the gods. "Next time, you get to be blindfolded."

She sat up and shook her head. "That's never gonna happen."

He grinned. "Oh, I think I can make you change your mind."

She tucked her legs up under her chin and smirked at him. "We'll just have to see about that."

_**A/n2 The quote from Maeve is from Thomas Merton.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

Reid paced the room and looked at his watch. She was late. Okay, only ten minutes late but… He reached for his phone and then put it back in his pocket. No. He'd had six months to get used to his new life with Maeve, but somehow he still felt like something might... A knock sounded at the door and he flinched. His hand almost knocked a glass off his counter. He grabbed it and pushed it toward the backsplash. "Coming," he said distractedly.

He opened the door and there she stood, his beautiful Maeve and she was okay. He swallowed hard and leaned in to kiss her.

"That's a lovely welcome," she began as he shut the door and then she simply stared. "Spencer, what is this?"

He followed the direction of her gaze and went a little pink in the cheeks. "You like it?"

"Yes… It's…well, it's you and it's beautiful."

He followed her to his kitchen table, that didn't look like his table. Instead of a faded placemat and one place setting, there was a white tablecloth. She walked over and stunned, admired the china, and the crystal place settings. The silver was polished to a mirror shine. A sparkling crystal vase held blood red roses, a bit of baby's breath and some green.

"Wow… This is beautiful."

The tall white candles in matching crystal holders threw their shadows on the walls as she turned back and kissed him.

"You like it?"

The golden light from the candles caressed his face as he gazed anxiously at her.

"I love it."

He took her hand and tugged her over to the table. "I'm glad. This belonged to my mom," he gestured to the place settings. "I'm told it originally belonged to my great grandmother. It's been handed down from mother to daughter and since my mother didn't have a daughter…"

"I love antiques. These are beautiful."

She sat down and ran her fingers over the china. She almost laughed because everything on the table was laid out in perfect geometric angles. She'd bet if she found a measuring tape, she find that everything was exactly distanced on the table. After a long day at the university lab, time spent with Spencer was the best antidote for stress she'd found.

"Something smells wonderful," she added.

He smiled. "I ordered in food from you're favorite restaurant."

She clapped her hands. "Yay… How did you know I was craving Italian?"

He only raised an eyebrow. "That would be telling," he quipped as he went to the kitchen.

He brought plates of food to the table, all of her favorites like meatballs with parmesan, lasagna, fettuccine alfredo and manicotti. He also had their famous garlic and cheddar rolls and, surprisingly, a bottle of wine.

"Wait," she held up a hand. "You hate wine."

"This is your night. You love wine with bread and pasta."

She narrowed her eyes at him as he sat down. "Are you trying to seduce me, Spencer Reid?"

He looked her right in the eyes. "Yes."

She reached over the serving platter of meatballs and grabbed his hand. The warmth of his skin felt like home and she shivered pleasantly. "I don't need seduction."

"I _need_ to seduce you."

She swallowed and nodded. "How can I say no to that?"

He took a tentative sip of his wine and grimaced. He swallowed hard and smiled at her.

"You don't need the food," she said a bit breathlessly as she reached for some of the bread. "All you have to do is look at me."

"I love you so much."

Tears collected in the corners of her eyes. "I bless the day I met you."

He bit into a meatball. "I don't know if I believe in Fate, but I do know that something made me answer your first letter. I'm glad I didn't chicken out."

"Me too," she sipped her wine. "Oh, this is wonderful."

"Rossi told me all about it."

"Did he?"

"Is that okay?"

She winked at him. "Why don't you eat fast? I'll show you how okay it is."

CMCMCMCM

"What are you doing?"

She sat on the sofa with another glass of wine. Spencer approached with something behind his back. He pulled it out and she shook her head. "I don't think so, Dr. Reid."

"Please... I promise you won't be sorry."

She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. "I told you, it wasn't going to happen."

His eyes took on the kicked puppy look she hated. She sighed and sat up. "Alright, but you better not disappoint me."

"You won't be sorry."

She closed her eyes and breathed in as he leaned over her. He smelled like wine, coffee, the food they'd consumed and something else that made him Spencer. It made her feel safe, so that she relaxed instead of tensed when he tied the blindfold over her eyes. She didn't flinch when he kissed her neck and slid his hands over her shoulders. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

She waited and enjoyed the soft music in the background that was heavy with harps and piano. It was so hypnotic in this self-imposed darkness, that she didn't hear Spencer come back into the room.

"I'm back," he said and she jumped.

"Maeve."

"You startled me a little. I was sitting here listening to the music and not thinking at all."

"You can take off the blindfold."

"Already?"

He didn't respond so she pulled it off and gasped in surprised. He knelt next to her and held a small box in his hands. Her heart began to race as he opened it and showed her the ring inside. "Maeve… I never thought I'd find the right one for me. I love you so much and I'd be so honored if you'd marry me."

She jumped into his arms and nearly knocked him over. She kissed him so hard he almost passed out from lack of air. "Wow…"

"Yes, Spencer Reid, I'll marry you."

"I am so glad you said that," he admitted with such obvious relief, that she grinned at him. He pushed the ring, a square cut solitaire in a twenty-four carat setting, onto her ring finger.

"Did you think I'd say no?"

"No… I mean, well I wasn't sure and I -"

She kissed him again and he dropped the box. Her hands were extracting his shirt out of his pants when he pulled back and stood up. "Not yet, there's something else I want to try first."

"What did you have in mind?"

"You'll see. Why don't you go get comfortable?"

CMCMCM

She stopped just inside his bedroom door and stared. There were more candles shedding golden light over every surface. Scarlet rose petals lay on the floor and trailed to his bed where they covered a duvet she hadn't seen. It was gold, sapphire and scarlet in a geometric pattern that somehow reminded her of a winter sunset. She wanted to dive under it, despite the fact that it was the end of August. She hurried over to the temperature control in the hallway outside his room and turned down the air conditioning. It whooshed on as she stripped out of her clothes as fast as she could. She pulled the comforter down and slipped into the sheets that matched the cover and pillowcases on brand new, fluffy pillows. She reached for another glass of wine on the end table and sipped at it as Spencer came into the room.

He gaped at her and she grinned. "Sorry, this looked so comfortable and I just had to dive in. I love the candles and the flower petals, by the way. I had no idea you could be so romantic."

He ducked his head and flushed. "I just wanted you to be comfortable."

"I _am_ comfortable and I want you over here. Now… and bring the blindfold with you."

CMCMCMCM

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind."

She flinched when something very cold touched her. It traced a pattern on her skin and raised goose bumps on her chest. "Ice," she breathed.

"Extreme cold followed by heat during foreplay, is supposed to be very erotic, I read." he whispered and something wet and hot slid over one of her nipples. She arched and moaned. "Spencer," she hissed. "Oh, I'm so glad you did your research."

He laughed, low and throaty. "I'm glad you approve."

More wet cold moved down her belly and between her legs. "Oh, that really is cold," she shivered.

"I'm sorry."

She pulled off the blindfold and glared at him. "I don't believe you."

He pushed her hair back with both hands and leaned over to kiss her. Their tongues battled for a moment. He pulled away and slipped a piece of ice into her mouth.

"Humph…" she said.

He grinned at her and ducked his head between her legs. She writhed under him as his tongue lapped at her entrance. He lifted his head and stared into her eyes as he slipped one finger inside her.

She groaned around the ice cube and he added another finger to the wet warmth of her and thrust in and out. "God…"

Her hips lifted off the bed. "Oh," she sighed and climaxed around his fingers.

"Hm… that was wonderful."

"_That_ was only the beginning."

He straddled her, lifted her hips from the bed and thrust forward into her. She arched her back, and wrapped her legs around his waist. The familiar, steady rhythm she knew, built until she released a second time with a shuddering cry. He pulled out of her and thrust forward again as he trembled on the edge of burning release that was almost pain.

She barely had time to come down from the second orgasm when another wave broke over her. She cried out this time and dug her fingers into his shoulders as he jerked against her, once, twice, three times and then dropped on to her and sighed her name like a prayer.

CMCMCMCM

The candles burned low when she rolled off him and pulled the fluffy comforter around them. "I'd say that was one for the record books. I give you an A plus for stamina."

"Thanks," he finally managed to say after flicking a lazy tongue over one of her wet nipples.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled him. "I love you so much."

She lay back and looked at her new ring. The diamond sparkled in the low light of the candles. "I can't believe that after everything we went through, we're going to get married."

"It's all I've ever wanted, since the day you first wanted to meet."

"Me too."

He rolled her over and kissed her deeply. "Thank you for making blindfolds fun again."

"What should we play with next?" Maeve wanted to know.

He smiled down at her. "I'm up for anything, Dr. Donovan, but this time, _I_ get to pick."

**THE END**


End file.
